


Lovers Lane

by phenomanon



Series: CSI Episodic Rewrites [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomanon/pseuds/phenomanon
Summary: Started rewatching CSI again and totally forgot about this OTP. Gonna be writing drabbles based on my favorite episodes. 🤓 Also somewhat of a crack!fic.





	Lovers Lane

“I thought you weren’t gonna bowl.” Nick asked curiously, watching as the younger blonde in front of him did the absolute most.

“Yeah, I changed my mind.”

Lest anyone forget, Greg Sanders had a few mystery cards up his sleeve from time to time.

Though Nick was a skilled bowler that had been hitting strikes all night, the fact that Greg brought the whole kit and caboodle to the alley with him gave him chills.

“Gentlemen’s bet, one shot?” Greg asked, pretending to spit shine his bowling ball in an almost cartoonish fashion.

“Sure, what’s the wager?”

“Mmm...If I win, you have to call me Master Gregorian Sandpellegrino for an entire week.”

“What does that even...Man, that’s just weird.”

“Ah ah ah, are you afraid of losing, Nick?”

“_Me?_ Lose? You’re on. And if I win?”

“If you win, I’ll do your laundry for a week.”

Nick’s facial caterpillars burrowed towards each other in confusion as he tried to unpack Greg's bet. His wager system made absolutely no sense, and it wasn’t even balanced in the slightest.

“One is an ego thing, and the other is a physical thing. They kind of even out in the end.” Greg clarified, brushing his bowling ball off one more time before wiggling his own eyebrows at Nick’s bewildered expression.

“All right man, whatever. Let’s just do this thing.”

The other CSIs hooted and shouted in the background, drawing up fake tension for the ultimate bowling showdown.

Nick inhaled dramatically, lining himself up with the center of the alley. Shortly after, he exhaled, releasing the ball aggressively down the lane.

** _Crash. _ **

“Damn!”

Although he was close, Greg messing with his mind had gotten to Nick, leaving him with a 7-10 split.

“Not bad, not bad. But watch the Master...Gregorian.” Greg taunted, turning his head upwards as he headed towards the front of the lane.

Nick crossed his arms in protest, attempting to telepathically send bad vibes to his cocky coworker.

Greg stiffened, angling himself _just right_ before letting go of the ball.

** _Bam. _ **

“And the crowd goes wild!” Greg screamed, getting excited high fives and hugs from the rest of his team.

“I can’t believe it. You just got lucky.” Nick grunted, confused as to how Greg could have possibly scored a strike when he had showed up to the venue extra late, and casually at that.

Greg smirked as he walked up to sulking Stokes and placed his arms carefully around Nick's waist. Nick’s eyes widened as Greg closed the gap between them.

“Double fake out. The real prize is _this._” Greg whispered, getting a genuine smile out of the older man.

Nick tightened his arms around the slender blonde, transforming the light peck into a heated moment, until he remembered just exactly where he was. The entire team whistled and hollered behind them as Nick’s face instantly turned a bright shade of red.

“You little sneak.” Nick whispered, taking Greg’s lips one last time before he separated their bodies.

“Who _me?_ I didn’t do anything.” Greg's eyes twinkled brilliantly as he savored the lingering taste of the older man fondly.

“It’s about damn time.” Came Catherine’s low bellow, a soft smile creeping up on her face.

“Wow, I need to come out to these things more often. They’re quite eventful.” Ray chuckled, glad he could at least experience something in the midst of his aloofness.


End file.
